Cheaters
by TrinityBliss
Summary: Jax is the most popular boy in school who is dating the most popular girl, Maddie Van Pelt, but when a new girl name Emma Alonso comes along a secret comes out
1. Chapter 1: Hello Emma

Jax was the heartthrob of Iridium High. Every single girl adored him and even took secret pictures of him (Stalker much?).

At the moment Jax was dating the schools most popular girl, Maddie Van Pelt.

Maddie is one of those typical mean girls where she is head cheerleader, always talks back, spreads rumors about people, and doesn't even interact with the people she thinks is below her unless she needs help on her homework and projects.

Maddie is pretty much a girl version of devils but except girlier.

Maddie would act different around Jax she would be sweeter and kind. Thats why they never broke up.

Jax had short black hair, and dark brown eyes. While Maddie had long blonde hair and light green eyes.

Jax was walking down the hall texting Maddie.

**Jax: Hey Mads, wanna go out tonight?**

**Maddie: Sorry I can't Daniel is tutoring me**

**Jax: But babe, thats like the fourth time this week he is tutoring you!**

**Maddie: I have a test on the American Revolution! Sorry**

**Jax: I don't get why you asked Daniel to be your tutor! You can just use magic!**

**Maddie: No I can't! My mom took away my powers and told me if I don't pass the test she is gonna keep my powers!**

**Jax: Fine**

Jax suddenly became annoyed on how much time Maddie was spending with Daniel.

When Daniel started tutoring Maddie she would try everything to ditch him but now, it's like she wants to go with him.

Jax sat down in class and then the P.A. went off

"JAX NOVOA REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE JAX NOVOA!" Yelled Principal Alonso through the P.A.

Jax groaned and went to the Principals office.

When he walked in he said, "ugh Yes Mr. Alonsoooooh" He continued saying oh when he saw a girl with an olive tone skin and straight dark brown hair.

"Um Hi" Jax said waving

"Oh great!" Mr Alonso said smiling "Jax meet my daughter Emma before she was just homeschooled but I encouraged her to join Iridium high"

Emma smiled and shook Jax's hand.

_UGH C'MON DUDE SAY SOMETHING! _Jax thought

"Ummmm Hi" Jax said awkwardly

"So Jax I need you to show Emma around" Mr Alonso said

"Sure!" Jax said putting his arm around Emma and lead her out the door.

During the whole tour Emma barely said anything.

She studied him carefully like he was a elaborate painting.

Then she finally said, "You're a wizard"

Jax became shock "How do you know?" Jax said without thinking

Emma smirked and said, "Magic Aura other magical creatures can tell if you're a magical creature if you have an aura"

Just then Jax's brain started hurting, he clutched it and screamed.

When the pain stop he looked at Emma who was glowing with purple.

Then he looked at himself he was glowing with red.

"So, you just got your aura sense" Emma said "Every magical being gets it when they past the double digits and I guess you got yours at 16, I got mine when I was 11"

Jax rubbed his head and forced a smile he liked Emma she seemed...dangerous.

The bell rang and Jax took Emma to her locker luckily she was right next to him.

"So whats your classes?" Jax asked taking Emma's paper with her classes.

"SWEET YOU HAVE ALL YOUR CLASSES WITH ME!" Jax said

The bell rang again and they left for class.

The time class was over the whole school got a miss information buzz.

**GUESS WHAT IRIDIUMITES! Jax Novoa was seen with the new girl, Emma Alonso! They sat together in all the classes and never left eachothers sides! Is there a Jemma? And most importantly does Maddie know?**

Jax started saying, "No nononono I can't believe this"

There was a scream at the end of the hall which was coming from Maddie.

She was glowing with green and she was strutting towards Jax and Emma.

"This is not gonna end well" Emma said

**TO BE CONTINUED! TWO OR THREE SHOT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakups and confusion

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while well here's chapter 2 btw this will be a four shot now**

Maddie Van Pelt was glaring and strutting towards us.

When she came to us she stopped, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH HER!"

Maddie glared at Emma with her face full of disgust.

Maddie looked back at Jax and shouted, "JAXY, WE'RE THROUGH!"

She left with her panthers whipping their hair when they turned.

Emma looked at Jax who was heartbroken.

Maddie was the first girl who knew and loved Jax as much as Jax loved his dead mother, Leanna.

"Sorry dude" Emma left without saying a word to him.

With Emma and Maddie both leaving him he had nobody.

Nobody else would understand him like they would.

After school Jax went straight to home.

He grabbed his phone and texted Emma.

**Jax: Let's work on our project**

**Emma: Sure, I'll come to your place**

Jax became relieved that Emma wasn't gonna not talk to him because of the breakup.

Then he texted Maddie.

**Jax: Babe, please take me back**

No response

Thirty minutes later, Emma arrived.

She wore a sleeve-less crop top, leather jacket, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Jax couldn't help but gawk at her.

Emma walked in and pushed Jax laughing "Perv"

She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs.

"So whats gonna be our science project?" She asked, throwing a piece of gum in her mouth.

Jax sat down close to her and said, "Eh, lets just use magic"

Emma got up and screamed "THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME HERE?!"

Jax smiled and said, "To hang out"

Emma slapped Jax and got up walking towards the door.

Jax grabbed her arm and said, "Lets just talk...please?"

Emma groaned and sat down next to him.

Jax, who was trying to be Mr. Smooth, scooted closer to her.

"Sooooo" Emma said trying to break the awkward silence

Jax returned the sooooo.

They both looked at each other.

Then they both leaned in for a kiss.

Then Jax removed her leather jacket and crop top.

The only thing on her upper half was her bra.

Jax picked her up and led her into his room.

The next morning they woke up in each others arm.

Emma looked at him, smiling.

Jax smiled right back at her.

They got ready for school, thanks to magic.

They rode Jax's dirtbike and went inside school.

They decided not to tell anyone about what happened last night.

While they were walking down the hall, Emma pulled Jax aside.

She whispered, "So are we together?"

Jax smiled and said, "Ye-" Jax got interrupted

Maddie stepped in front of Emma.

Maddie had a huge smile on her face.

She shouted, "YES! I'LL GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU!"

Emma's face appeared from the side of Maddie "What?" She said

Jax went pale and froze staring at the two girls right in front of him

"Ummm..."

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**


End file.
